


hand signs of upgraded powers

by Rangerfan58



Series: Autobot foster child [22]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 07:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11481687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rangerfan58/pseuds/Rangerfan58





	hand signs of upgraded powers

_Rat, ox, tiger, dragon, bird, bird, dog=_ arranyan air field

 _bird, boar, horse, ram, tiger, snake=_ arranyan gale winds

 _rat, ox, tiger, hare, dragon, snake, horse, ram, monkey, bird, dog, boar=_ arranyan cannons

 _ox, rat, monkey, dragon, boar, boar, dragon=_ arranyan blade winds

 _dragon, tiger, horse, ram, rat=_ arranyan shields

 _tiger, dragon, monkey, dog, snake=_ arranyan teleportation


End file.
